One Thing Can Change Anything
by xReadinq.is.awesomex
Summary: Sonny and Chad are having their typical encounters but what happens when one of them makes a move! CHANNY ONE-SHOT! PLEASE RATE & REVIEW : THIS IS MY FIRST STORY!


**Sonny's POV:**

It was another typical day here in Condor Studios. Nothing special hasn't happened so far; just the usual: rehearsing a new sketch for **So Random**, hearing Tawni talk about her Coco Moco Coco, and encounters with Chad Dylan Cooper. _I wonder what he's doing right now….Ohh! Stop it Sonny! He's the enemy here. You can NOT like him!_ I decided to go back to the dressing room so I could get things off my mind. I walked in and checked to make sure no one was around. Zora was out sick and I just guessed that Tawni was someplace else, so I shut the door. Then I proceeded to start talking to myself. People thought it was strange but it helped to clear my mind once in a while.

"Okay Sonny Monure, get a hold of yourself. You cannot I repeat, CANNOT, have a crush on Chad. He just a three named jerkthob who is annoying, ignorant, cute, sweet with sparkly blue eyes, and...."

"AH HA! I KNEW IT!" I could've swore I thought I was alone but apparently I didn't check behind those darn curtains.

"H-hey Tawni! What are you doing here?"

"Changing my outfit and finding out about your crush on Chad." She caught me….

"PSHH! Me! Nooo…." I hate when I try to lie. My voice always gets higher than it is. Darn.

"Whatever Sonny. I always knew anyways!" She was just about to leave when I grabbed her by her shirt and begged her not to tell. She said she wouldn't since she cared (wow, that a first) and didn't want to get embrassed or anything.

"Thank you Tawni! Thank you!"

She shoved me away. "MY BUBBLE. MY BUBBLE!" And with those words she walked out of the room.

"Well, at least I have some time to myself now." I walked over to where my dresser was and sat down. Every day, while everyone was leaving, I write an entry in my journal. This also helps clear my thoughts. So I sat there alone and at peace.

**Chad's POV: **

"Cut!" the director yelled. "Good work Cooper." As always. I am the greatest actor of our generation, aren't I? Today was a big day for me. I was planning to do something that scares me to death: tell Sonny how I really feel about her. Stupid, right? Me, Chad Dylan Cooper, getting nervous over a girl? It's a first cause no girl has ever made me feel like Sonny does. Her nickname fits her personality perfectly, pretty hair, beautiful brown eyes….

"HI CHAD!"

"AHH! Oh, it's just you Blondie."

"My name is Tawni. Just come to let you know Sonny is by herself now in the dressing room."

"Okay, uh thanks." With that she left. I asked Blondie to let me know as soon as Sonny was alone. I didn't want any Randoms to disturb us. And before I even knew it I was at the door of her dressing room.

"Sonny."

"What do you want Chad?" God, she looks cute when she's annoyed. Stupid cute.

"Nothing." _Lies, come on man. Stop being a chicken and tell her!_

"Sure…you're just probably here to make me say that you are the greatest actor of our generation, which you're not!"

"Really Sonny? Really? I beg to differ."

"Whatever I have to go anyways."

_Okay. Here's your chance_, "Actually I wanted to talk to you about something." _God I'm so nervous._

"Well….what is it?"

"Umm. It's that I-I think So Random is stupid!" _Damn it! Why did I say that!_

"Chad Dylan Cooper! Ugh, nevermind! I'm leaving!"

"Fine! See if I care."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fi-

It happened kinda fast if you ask me. One minute I was arguing with Sonny then the next….I'm kissing her. I was kissing Sonny Munroe….SONNY! I felt sparks fly and everything just felt so right at that moment. It was something I've wanted to do for a while now.

**Sonny's POV:**

Oh. My. God. Chad was kissing me….ME! I've been waiting for this for a long time. Soon after we parted I could tell I was smiling big. I glanced over at Chad and saw he looked nervous, was blushing a deep red, and was trying to hide a smile.

"Well…." Someone had to break the silence right?

"Well…."

"Why did you kiss me?" _Please tell me something that I want to hear._

"Well umm, i-it was cause umm I-I really l-like you….a lot." Those words stunned me. Chad Dylan Cooper bad boy of Hollywood likes little farm girl Sonny Munore. I swear I felt my heart beat faster each minute.

"Truth is I like you a lot too."

He smiled big and got more nervous. "That kinda leaves one more question."

"What is it?"

"Umm….will you go out with me?"

"Of course."

**Normal POV:**

After giving each other short sweet kiss, Chad and Sonny walked out hand in hand ready to go home. They both have never been happier.


End file.
